


Colorless

by lillylego



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillylego/pseuds/lillylego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagehina AU where the world you live in is black and white until you make contact with the person you're destined to be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Can you describe it to me?”

“It’s hard, it’s like nothing you’ve ever seen-”

“Well I know that…”

“You’ll see. Someday soon.”

“Mm.”

“... See you tomorrow, Hinata.”

“Yeah.... Bye Capri.”

Hinata sulked over to his bike with two things on his mind; his first official volleyball match and his colorless world. Though he asked everyone who had met their soul-mate what it was like seeing colour, he always got the same answer. But he kept asking.

Most people came in contact with their match by the age of 10. He was six years late. He didnt long so much for a lover as much as he desired to live his life in color. As he biked home from volleyball practice Hinata wondered if he was one of the genetically damaged people of his country. In his country, you live your world in black and white until the first physical contact with your soul-mate is made. Almost everyone lived this way, except for a select few, for whatever reason, never had contact with each other. It may be because of a death of the partner, or a gene mutation.

Hinata wiped away the tears falling from his eyes with the end of his sleeve and leaned forward, pedalling faster, clearing his mind. He needed to be focused for tomorrow.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devastated, Hinata lined up to high five the members of the winning team. He hadn’t even stood on the court for 30 minutes. Slowly he walked along the edge of the net, looking down, hand outstretched to meet the opposing teams players hand underneath. Hinata closed his eyes and held his breath to hold back the tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. He continued dragging his feet slapping the hands of the victors. Finally managing to control himself, he stood up straighter, and opened his eyes to meet the last player's glaring at him. He slapped his hand.

He looked into the eyes of player as the world around him exploded with color. Even as the kids jersey bloomed with light blue, and even as the gym floor swirled into a light tan, and even as the world flourished with color, even as Capri ran into Hinata’s back, he never broke eye contact. And he never let go of his hand.

“Hinata…?” Capri tapped his shoulder. Hinata kept staring. “Hinata, move.” Capri shoved him forward. His hand slipped from the other boys. And he watched as his soul-mate turned away and jog back to his celebrating team.

Eyes wide and slack-jawed, Hinata turned around to face Capri and stated, “I have orange hair.”

“Yeah, how did you not kn-” Capri’s eyes widened as he understood. “That asshole?”


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata was no longer disappointed about his match, he was too busy admiring the world around him. And the one that made it that way. The back of his jersey read Tobio. Hinata leaned forward in his seat, eyes staring intently at his soul mate effortlessly serving the ball over the net while he warmed up. Tobio reached down to grab a ball at the front of the court and turned around walking back to the court line, meeting the eyes of Hinata, who quickly looked down at the floor feeling his cheeks burn.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sprinting through the doors leading outside Hinata crouched down to pick a pink flower planted just outside the gymnasium doors. He admired the way the color concentrated in the middle, fading out in a more gentle peach along the petals. Hinata fell face first into the pot as a celebrating team jumped from behind the doors and knocked him over.. Standing up, he spit dirt out of his mouth and blinked it away from his eyes. Hinata kept his eyes closed as he rubbed it away from his eyes. Opening one eye slowly, to test if he was safe from dirt falling into his eye, he saw Tobio round the corner with his head down. Hinata stood frozen looking at Tobio, with his face still covered in dirt. He held out the flower, blushing.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Hinata blushed.

Tobio looked up at the flower and raised an eyebrow at Hinata, “No.” He continued to stroll down the stairs heading in the direction of his teams bus, not looking back. Feeling confused and betrayed Hinata watched as his love walked away from him. Not knowing what to do, Hinata charged after him, crashing into his back and sending them both toppling to the ground.  
“But, look!” Hinata insisted, shoving the flower into Tobio’s face, as he rolled over onto his back to see his attacker. Tobio swatted the flower to the ground and shoved Hinata away from him. He stood up and brushed the dirt from the kid off of his jersey. He stared down at Hinata still sitting on the ground. Tears cleared away the dirt from his cheeks leaving glistening trails behind until they dropped next to the scattered petals on the ground. Tobio rolled his eyes and kneeled down, untying his shoelace. Hinata couldn’t bring himself to look up at the one who didn’t receive the gift of color from him. Even though Tobio gave him this beautiful world and he was Hinatas soul mate, Hinata was not Tobio’s. His vision blurred as tears built up in his eyes again. As the tears fell from his eyes and met the concrete, and his vision cleared, Hinata noticed the petals were gone. He looked up just enough to see Tobio’s legs walking away from him. His left shoe dropping below his heel each time he picked it up. Hinata stood up in time to see his soul mate lift his right foot into the bus.  
Tobio turned his head to see Hinata staring at him. Tobio tossed something in his general direction and muttered, “Dumbass.” to Hinata as he boarded the bus and took his seat.  
Hinata watched Tobio through the glass window of the bus as it drove away. Once he could no longer see him Hinata hung his head in sadness, ready to weep. But instead what he found was a bundle of pink petals sloppily tied together with a white shoelace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you to everyone who is reading this. I posted this thinking only my two friends would read it and then take it down. But today I wrote this and I didn't want to disappoint anyone with it, so it was kind of really hard. I didn't know where to go with it. So I'm just putting this here for now because I want to know what you guys think I should do. I may not keep this up, I might write another chapter two. Thank you SOOOOO MUCH!


	3. I'm Hinata and I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to go back over this and edit it but god damn i dont put that much effort into anything so have a rough draft basically. the time lines all fucked up same w p much everything else good luck understanding ANYTHING

The winter passed slowly and dully. Kageyama spent his summer painting his walls from green to a dull brown and tearing down every volleyball poster that had previously covered his room. He began drawing in charcoal and sketching in pencil to escape his reality. During the day sweat drenched his t-shirt as his feet pounded the ground around the track. His mind wandered… ‘I wonder what he’s doing?’ He shook his head and pushed himself to concentrate on running.  
The ball hit the side of the school with a thump, then smacked against his arms, sending it back to the wall. Thump… Smack…. Thump… Smack. Hinata side stepped to the right and extended his arms to the side more to receive the ball and send it back to the wall. Thump… Smack… Thump… He wondered if Tobio had a partner to toss to him or if he used a wall too. Thump… Smack… Thump… ‘Maybe Tobio was tossing to a friend right now’ SMACK! Hinata’s butt hit the ground. He winced, cupping the side of his swelling face in his hand.. As he rolled onto his back and rubbed his cheek and put one hand behind his head, admiring the sky.  
He kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor. Kageyama pulled back the shower curtain and caught a glimpse of red out of the corner of his eye. He whirled around and tugged the red hand towel from the hook and threw it into the closet, out of sight. He turned on the water and undressed. He felt the cool water rush over his skin as he stepped into the shower. Silver duct tape covered all the labels on the bottles in the shower. He examined the contents of the large bottle he had just picked up from the shower wall before deciding that it was indeed shampoo. He didn’t want to make the mistake of putting something strange in his hair again…. like lubricant. He massaged his scalp with the shampoo and tried to clear his mind of the short red-head boy.  
Hinata pulled the covers up to his chin and reached to his left to turn his lamp off. He wondered how Tobio slept. Feeling his cheeks start to burn from embarrassment he rolled onto his stomach and shoved his face into his pillow. Would I be the little spoon? He readjusted himself to face the right and tucked his legs up to his chest. Why did he leave me there? He turned to his left again. What if I’m the big spoon? He rolled onto his back. Why did he leave me? Hinata tucked his knees under him then pushed himself up to a kneeling positions. God I’m thirsty. He swung his legs off the bed, headed to the kitchen for a glass of water, then tumble to the ground. “Agh!” he groaned struggling to escaped the blankets he was twisted in.  
Kageyama turned off his light and sighed in relief. This was the easiest part of his life now that he didn’t have to worry about blocking out color.Everything was black. There was no color. There was nothing to remind him of that small boy or the way he made him feel.  
The way the world lit up and the warm feeling that spread from the tips of his fingers across his hands and up his arm. He had avoided as much physical contact as he could to secure his own safety. He couldnt get attached. Volleyball games brought him anxiety, not the performing part, he knew he was good. It was when you touched hands with every person across the net, risking becoming apart of someones life. It was a weird feeling now, not love at first sight. The fear of knowing that you would eventually love someone and now you could put a face to your worst nightmare. The pressure that came with it is unbearable. Make him happy. Make them love you. Make yourself love them, Make him happy. Make him happy. Thats all he wanted to do. Ever since this boy spread joy throughout his entire body… No doubt conquered by fear moments later,still, if he could make this boy feel what he had felt for that tiny moment… Stop thinking! STOP! Stop thinking, stop thinking, stop.  
He made his way to his bed and layed on his back, pulled up the covers, and threw his arms above his head. Its so hot. He stuck one leg out of the covers. I don’t want this. I don’t want this. I don’t want him. Rolling right onto his stomach he rested his head in his hands, propping himself up on his elbows. “Oh my God, oh my God…” He muttered under his breath. Why him, why him? He rolled to his right onto his back again, using his hands as a pillow. Its so hot. I’m so thirsty. He sat up and hopped out of bed onto to end up on the floor twisted in his blankets. Ugh. He reached up and dragged down his pillow and the rest of his blankets.

 

Thump… Smack… Thump… Smack… Thump… thump… thump… thump… The ball rolled away from Hinata slowly over into a grassy field. He jogged towards the swings, the direction the ball had taken. He scooped up the ball and set it on his lap while his feet dangled just above the ground. He shifted in the swing to find a comfier position. The volleyball rolled off his lap and towards the slide. Hinata jumped off the swing and walked towards the ball. He ducked his head to walk underneath the slide to pick it up. Suddenly his eyes burnt, everything was white hot. He straightened his back, knocking his head on the metal slide. He knelt down, his entire head throbbing from the pain of the bright lights to the growing lump on his head. Hinata tucked his head into his lap. He flopped onto his side, only opening his eyes once the burning had ceased.  
God, I’m so stupid. Kageyama pulled his foot up to him and shoved on one shoe, tightened the laces and let it drop to the ground. Stupid. He bent down to pick up the ther shoe and pulled the tongue towards the front of the shoe. Why would I give him that STUPID shoelace. He slid the shoe on easily and stomped it to the ground. Don’t think.Don’t think. He jumped up and down, took a few paces forward and returned to where he was standing. He lunged right and yelped in pain as his foot twisted underneath him. His ankle slid out of his volleyball shoes easily. Fuck! Fuck…  
He grabbed a pair of shades to dull his surroundings, put on his everyday shoes, and stepped outside his house. Look down… Look down… The pavement is black… You dont need to look up. Look Down… You know the way. He started to speed up his pace to store. He needed to grab new shoelaces and get back to his safety as fast as he could. He jogged behind a local school, a short cut to the shoelaces. Keeping his head down to avoid any color that would lure his brain back to thinking about him he turned the corner. Still jogging he took off his sunglasses to wipe the sweat from the bridge of his nose. He caught a glimpse of the grass and jerked his head up and away from the colour only to find more vivid ones. The slide metal bars of the park i front of him gleamed. The yellow slide sent waves of happiness towards him. He turned his head towards the sky to discover a cool comforting blanket spread over the world.  
He took a step back. His head was swimming. He collapsed to his knees, tears streaming from his face. He moved his eyes back down, taking in every color. The pearly clouds against the soft blue sky. The green treetops reaching up from the damp brown dirt. The thick green grass stretching across the wide field towards him. The orange curly messy hair falling down towards those wide amber eyes. No… The boy propped himself up onto his elbow  
Is that…? Hinata pushed himself up and grabbed his volleyball beside him, never breaking eye contact with the person sitting just a few yards away. He shuffled away from the slide. Slowly Hinata stood up, in awe of seeing him again. He raised the ball over his head and chucked it towards Kageyama in arch. Instinctively he turned out his forearms toward the ball and sent it flying back to Hinata. Hinata lurched forward just in time to bump the ball back to Kageyama. The volleyball fell a few feet in front of Kageyama, rolling towards him,  
He reached out to it and got to his feet. I could run… I could run… I need to run… I can’t run… He raised the ball over his head and threw it back to Hinata. He returned it. Kageyama caught the volleyball, stared at it for a second, then looked back up. “...Kageyama,” he introduced himself under his breath.  
Hinata stared for a long time, slowly a smile crept across his face, “I am Hinata and I love you.” The ball came flying towards Hinata’s face, he backed up just in time for it so miss his face and bounce off his chest back towards Kageyama.  
“That is not how you return a ball, or introduce yourself.” Kageyama tossed the ball in the air back to Hinata gently.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant fucking fan fic


End file.
